


Angel flu

by Doctor_Sigma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer whining, Pre-Fall, Sick Lucifer, Young Archangels, the archangels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer and Gabriel's trip down to Earth, they return with Lucifer being sick. Unfortunately for the other three Archangels, Lucifer is not exactly an easy patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlittleangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittleangel/gifts).



> I got the idea of this from a friend, and decided to write the idea down so here it is! :D  
> I'm so sorry for any grammar errors, English is not my native language :)

It was quite a normal day up in heaven. The younger angels were playing tag in the gardens and the older ones were busy working. The atmosphere in itself was peaceful. The only difference was that the four archangels were missing. True, it was quite normal of them, being busy with their important jobs, but today was not one of those days. Today was different. While normally you would see them at some point during the day, today they were not to be seen anywhere. They all resided in one single room, out of sight from the other angels. That is, in the second oldest archangel's, Lucifer's, room.

The Morning Star himself was lying on the large, soft bed, surrounded by a blanket. The other three were standing in the middle of the room, talking quietly.

"I feel cold!" Lucifer suddenly moaned from the bed, making the other three look at him.

Raphael rolled his eyed at him. "You have two blankets wrapped around you, so stop complaining", he said, annoyed at his brother's whining. The other's only answer was another moan. Michael sighted at that and turned towards Gabriel, who pretended not to notice him.

"Gabriel", Michael said after a while of silence, "What were the two of you doing before he got sick?" he asked, looking sternly at his youngest brother, knowing he was not completely innocent in this. Gabriel adopted an innocent look, smiling up at Michael, who was not impressed. Both Michael and Raphael stared at him until he finally broke into a grin. Between the happy smile the two could still see the worried glance he flashed at his favorite brother, who lay quietly on the bed.

"We went to Earth", he started slowly, "and there was this white stuff covering the ground that Dad calls snow. It was cold and really, really wet! And Luci threw some at me and-" Gabriel stopped as he saw the look his two brothers were giving him. "It was fun tho!" He grinned playfully as the other two continued to stare at him, wondering if he had finally lost it.

Gabriel's smile froze as he saw the scowl that appeared on Michael's face. His eyes widened as he took a wary step back. "Ummh... I- I've got work to do now though. Ya know, Dad calling! Soo~... See ya!" Gabriel stumbled through the words, before flying off as fast as he possibly could. He was NOT going to stay and be stuck with a sick archangel.

Michael groaned, turning towards the other two. Raphael was glaring at the spot Gabriel had stood in just moments ago. "Raphael don't you dare go anywhere. I am not staying here alone with him," Michael said before the other could say or do anything. Sighting tiredly, Michael turned to look at the pale archangel lying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, who was staring at the same spot as Raphael, looking absolutely horrified.

"He left me with you two?" Lucifer said quietly, voice down because of the flu. This was going to be a long day, Michael thought to himself, sighting again as he stared between his two brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been, ages, since I continued this, I know XD But I decided to add this. There will be at least one more chapter after this, but after that I cannot say if I'll have any more inspiration to continue. It's near zero already XD

A few minutes had passed after Gabriel’s depature and the room stayed quiet, with the exception of Raphael’s muttering that could be heard as he paced across the room. Michael stared at him from where he was sitting, thinking of the next move.

Lucifer had taken to staring at their little pacing little brother, frowning slightly. Michael wasn’t sure if that was for the current predicament or a headache, or perhaps both. After a few more minutes of silent staring and an occasional shiver from Lucifer, Michael had had enough.

“That’s it”, he snapped “Gabriel’s not coming back for a while and your pouting won’t help anyone. And honestly, we have to do something about the situation.” 

“You look like shit Lucifer” he glanced at said brother, smirking slightly as the hazy gaze was now on him, turning into a small glare, “No offence.”

Raphael had stopped pacing and was now looking at both of his brothers. He grimaced slightly, turned on his heels and walked out of the room with a short “I’ll be right back”, with the other to turning from their staring contest to look after him. 

Michael moved back to Lucifer, continuing with a softer tone, “Now, tell me. How are you feeling?” He got up from the chair to rest his hand on Lucifer’s forehead. “You’re burning… And I can see you shivering”, he observed, frowning slightly while trying to think up symptoms of a normal flu. 

Lucifer huffed slightly at his older brothers worry. “I’m cold, my throat hurts and I just want to sleep without you buzzing around me”, he spoke in a raspy voice, words tinted with sarcasm, “And you?”

Michael scowled at the tone and opened his mouth to say something just as Raphael walked back into the room, carrying something. When he turned to look, Raphael spoke: “I’m the one who looks after the fledglings. I know what I’m doing.” He placed the items onto the table next to the bed and continued to speak, “And don’t use too much grace now. It may have a negative effect on the patient if used too much.” 

Raphael turned to look at his older brothers, who were now openly staring at him. “I also brought warm water for your throat, some more water and a washcloth”, he glanced at Lucifer “You should go sleep. You look exhausted.”

Lucifer quietly turned to rest his on his back and continued to tune out the conversation around him as Michael and Raphael continued to talk. He closed his eyes reluctantly with a sigh of appreciation at the softness of the bed, He let himself slowly drift away.

Meanwhile Michael asked what he could do to assist and was immediately given a job. He took the damp washcloth with a dubious look, not understanding how placing it on someone’s forehead could work. After a sharp glare from the younger, he hesitantly set it down on his now sleeping brother and sat down on the side of the bed. 

Moving his hand to rest it on Lucifer’s arm, he glanced at Raphael, “He’ll be ok soon?” he asked in a surprisingly soft voice and relaxed as the other nodded. He carefully lay down next to Lucifer on the huge bed as Raphael moved to sit on the chair. The room fell silent with the occasional raspy take of breath from Lucifer as the let him get his rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slowness XD   
> comments always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! At the moment this is only a one-shot, but I'm thinking of maybe turning this into a multi-chapter fic. So, please tell me what you think and if I should continue this or not.  
> Thanks <3


End file.
